La nueva integrante
by Phyroteck
Summary: todos los chicos vocaloid ya han tenido su tiempo ahora le toca a Luki, que sucedera


La nueva integrante

Después de que Gakupo y Luka aclararon sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, todo transcurría de forma normal, excepto para Luki, que no se quitaba de la cabeza a quien debía molestar.

Luki: Si molesto a Mikuo recibiré un patazo en la cara como la última vez, si molesto a alguien más seria como sentenciarme a muerte.

Mikuo y Rin pasaron por el lugar a lo cual Mikuo de dio una leve palmada en el hombro.

Mikuo: No crees que al menos debes relajarte de tus bromas.

Luki: Para ti es fácil decirlo, tienes novia y no te aburres.

Rin: entonces si tuvieras una novia estarías menos aburrido?

A Luki le brillaron los ojos al oír las palabras de rin y le pregunto:

Luki: Conoces a alguna chica que quiera ser mi novia

Mikuo solo contenía la risa al imaginarse lo que la pobre chica tendría que sufrir.

Rin miro de reojo a Mikuo y rio un poco, pero Luki aun estaba aburrido y decidió salir a caminar.

Mikuo miro de reojo a Rin para ver que hacía, pero Rin estaba distraída abriendo una paleta.

Mikuo: que es lo que haces?

Rin: emmm no nada, solo con la paleta

Mikuo: no se vale yo también quiero paleta

Rin se levanto y corrió hacia el pasillo

Rin: Solo si logras atraparme!

Mikuo se levanto y corrió tras Rin. Al escuchar tal alboroto Miku y Kaiko se levantaron, como de costumbre encontraron a Kaito comiéndose el helado que recién habían comprado

Kaiko tomo un sartén en mano y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Kaiko: Onii-sama ese helado es de todos no solo tuyo

Kaito estaba en el suelo y Miku se sentó enzima del

Miku: si sigues inconsciente tendré que besarte

Kaito al oír las palabras dichas por Miku reacciono y corrió

Kaiko: Miku-chan no juegues haci con mi onii-sama

Miku: de verdad quería besarlo

Ambas chicas se miraron y rieron. Mientras todo esto acontecía en casa, Luki caminada hacia el parque recordando lo que hacía en él cuando era un niño.

Luki: Mikuo consiguió quedarse son Rin, pero yo en cambio no tengo a nadie

Luki se miraba algo triste y se sentó en un columpio, mientras se mecía una chica de cabello largo y blanco se sentó en el otro columpio, tenía una expresión triste, Luki la miro

Luki: Hola

Chica: H…hola

Luki: Puedo saber tu nombre? Para poder hacer más amena la charla. La chica se detuve en su columpio y le respondió.

Soy Haku

Luki la miro y se dio cuenta que tenía una maleta a su lado.

Luki: que sucede Haku?

Haku lo miro tristemente y le dijo: No tengo donde ir

Luki se levanto y tomo de la mano a Haku y tomo su maleta.

Luki: ven conmigo, te llevare a un lugar donde podrás vivir, además, hay muchas habitaciones de sobra

Haku miraba a Luki y apretó un poco su mano, no sabía cómo agradecerle, solo seguía a Luki hacia su nuevo hogar.

Mientras tanto en casa, todo estaba listo, pero la novedad fue que Kaito había desempolvado su viejo juego de dardos, y lo coloco en la pared de la sala, Gakupo, Mikuo y Len reían al ver cuántos agujeros había hecho Kaito en la pared al intentar atinarle al blanco.

Kaito: no es tan fácil saben haci que no se rían

Gakupo: no es fácil dices? Es tan simple que hasta un bebe le puede dar

Mikuo: Recuerdo que en Criptón teníamos un juego haci, con la ligera diferencia que teníamos que disparar balines al blanco

Len: todos ustedes se divierten de formas raras

Kaito tomo el primer dardo y lo lanzo haciendo otro agujero en la pared. Todos rieron al verlo, Luka, Meiko, Rin, Miku y Kaiko veían como los chicos se divertían y les hacían barras.

Gakupo: Te enseñare a lanzar un dardo. Gakupo lanzo el dardo dando ligeramente en el centro del blanco.

Gakupo: Intenten superar eso

Len se levanto y tomo otro dardo y le respondió: Yo te superare. Todos rieron al ver que el dardo de Len hacia dado cerca del dardo de Kaito. Miku en forma de broma había hecho un cartel con los puntajes del lanzamiento de dardos

Mikuo: Creo que es mi turno.

Rin y Miku: tú puedes Mikuo

Mikuo miraba el dardo con un ojo cerrado y saco la lengua hacia un lado para poder tener un poco mas de precisión.

Len: Acaso le vas a cantar una canción al dardo?

Mikuo hizo su brazo hacia atrás y lanzo el dardo asestándole justo al lado del dardo de Gakupo.

Gakupo: Nada mal chico.

Mikuo: Te eh dicho que en Criptón teníamos un juego similar, no es tan difícil después de todo.

Mientras todo reían se escucho el abrir de la puerta principal. Luka y Meiko asomaron la cabeza para ver quién era. Se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que Luki traía una chica a casa, Mikuo, Kaito, Len y Gakupo contenían la risa.

Mikuo: L-Luki c-como te va. Decía Mikuo mientras contenía la risa

Len: Si qué tal te trata la vida

Gakupo y Kaito cayeron de espaldas y reían a todo pulmón

Luki: que les causa tanta gracia.

Kaito: Es que tu, con una chica. Reía

Gakupo se limpio una lagrima que le salió de la risa y le dijo: Ya era tiempo que te estrenaras, Hombre Virgen

Mikuo y Len rieron altamente al escuchar el comentario de Gakupo.

Una vez que todas las risas y el alboroto termino fueron a la sala y todos se sentaron, entonces Luki se levanto y les dijo.

Luki: Ella es Haku y no tiene donde quedarse, por lo tanto sean corteses con ella

Mikuo: el Cortez deberías serlo tú. Kaito, Gakupo y Len contenían la risa al ver al bromista tomando una posición seria.

Haku: Mi nombre es Haku Yowane y es un gusto para mí que me reciban en este hogar.

Miku y Rin se levantaron, Miku abrazo a Haku y Rin tomo su maleta.

Miku: Acaso Luki te hiso algo malo?

Rin: Si te hiso algo malo dilo que aquí lo castigamos.

Haku miro a Luki y se sonrojo, miro a todos y les dijo.

Haku: No me hiso nada malo, solo que, me agrada mucho.

Luki: ven te enseñare tu habitación. Tomo a Haku de la mano y se la llevo.

Todos miraron atónitos lo que había sucedido.

Luki: aquí es, esta a lado de mi habitación, si necesitas algo dímelo

Haku: G…gracias Luki. Haku le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luki a lo cual Luki se sonrojo.

Haku: gracias. Entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta

Luki sonrió y dijo: Acaso esto fue un sueño.

Mikuo: No lo es, solo que ahora te toca ser más serio y responsable, creo que es un llamado de atención.

Luki: me has estado espiando?

Mikuo: no solo yo te espié. Mientras apuntaba a donde los demás estaban.

Luki con una gota de sudor en su cabeza les dijo: Que hacen hay todos ustedes?

Luka: viendo como mi hermanito se convierte en un hombre.

Gakupo soltó una carcajada al oír eso. Mikuo se tapaba la boca para contener la risa. Len y Kaito brincaban de la risa.

Rin: Que de malo le ven en que Luka haya dicho que su hermano se convierte en un hombre.

Mikuo: cosas de chicos amor.

Todo se retiró a dormir. Todos se retiraron a dormir excepto Luki, que no creía que se había enamorado de Haku y ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla.


End file.
